Chrysalis
by the sleepy queen
Summary: Fifty drabbles, fifty pairings. 01: Ron/Hermione. 02: Dean/Cho. 03: Rolf/Luna. 04: Remus/Sirius. 05: Sirius/Marlene
1. Codependent: RonHermione

**Title:** Codependent  
**Characters**: Ron/Hermione  
**Author's Note:** Here's how this works. Each drabble will be between 100-200 words and will focus on a different pairing. I accept requests.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Ron couldn't sleep, plagued by dreams of tiny little breakable feet and hands and a sinking fear he'd do (or had already done) something wrong.

The mattress creaked slightly as Ron slipped out of bed. He made a mental note to tell Hermione to fix it. Also maybe she could make some anti-insomnia draught for him.

How in the world was she sleeping through making a whole new person_, _anyway? Ron watched the swell of her stomach, which rather large at this point (as he'd pointed out earlier and then subsequently promised to never mention again).

He decided to wake her up. Hermione could fix anything (even him).


	2. Palatability: DeanCho

**Title:** Palatability  
**Characters**: Dean/Cho  
**Author's Note:** Written for Minor Character Boot Camp and the Unheard of Pairing challenge. I accept requests.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

"I like your paintings."

Dean can see the surprise in Cho's voice. He supposes that's not the kind of compliment she's used to receiving. After all, her artwork is terrifying. Paintings of dark haired waifs with dead eyes and grotesque old men whose eyes never left you and beautiful witches crying in utter defeat. Her paintings were a lot of things: creepy, genuine, haunting, true. But people didn't like them.

They were displayed in art museums and war memorials and horror novels. Not in people's homes. Because the war that had taken away Cho's palatability, her accessibility.

But Dean liked her art. He liked the broad brushstrokes and unapologetic truth.

"Thank you," Cho says, after waiting a little bit too long to answer.

Before he can respond, she's twirled on her heel and disappeared, dark hair dancing behind her.


	3. Constancy: RolfLuna

**Title:** Constancy  
**Characters:** Rolf/Luna  
**Author's Note:** I've never written Rolf before, but I've always wanted to! I'm currently taking pairing requests.

* * *

Rolf was born in Armenia and took his first steps in Bolivia and broke his first bone in Australia. Ever since he could remember, his life was filled with constant travel and interesting people and rare creatures. Everything was interesting, but nothing was interesting enough to make him want to stay. He was constantly moving. He would never stop.

As he grew up, he realized he didn't know much. The world was hiding its treasures, hiding them somewhere people wouldn't ordinarily think to look. It was suddenly not enough just to travel. He wanted to _learn_, to _discover_. He was more determined than ever to never stop. He was going to travel the whole world from north to south, uncovering the Earth's deepest secrets.

His only wish was to find the hidden gems of the world, as many of them as he possibly could. All Rolf wanted was to fill his life with wonder.

At least, that was all he wanted until he met Luna. She made him want more.

And, suddenly, the world became a lot smaller.


	4. Mementos: RemusSirius

**Title:** Mementos  
**Pairing:** Remus/Sirius  
**Author's Note:** Written for Milly (Aqua Cahill). Requests are currently open.

* * *

The only light in the room was a feeble, second-hand lamp, tiredly covering the room in a faint yellow glow. Remus rested on an armchair perched in front of a large, metal table which seemed woefully out of place in the faded, moth-eaten room.

He sat, unmoving, staring at the table. Sirius had given it to him.

_"Oh, come on, Remus, take it! You need _some _furniture. What'll do you if a girl comes over? No one's gonna be impressed by an empty living room, mate." _ _And Sirius set up the table with a flick of his wand, an idiotic smile on his face the whole time. _

In a way, it was fitting. The table sat, modern and hideous, in a house full of castoff antiques, obviously not belonging. The piece of his life that just shouldn't be.

Just like Sirius.

_The edge of the unwieldy table dug into his back as he kissed Sirius hungrily, each kiss sealing a secret, each kiss promising to never ever tell. _


	5. Scalding: SiriusMarlene

**Title: **Scalding**  
Characters:** Sirius/Marlene

* * *

Sirius sat in the tub, letting the too-hot water penetrate his skin, the liquid feeling molten against his skin as it burned away his feelings. That's what Marlene would've said, anyway. She was the poetic one. Sirius would've just called it a hot bath.

The steam rose around his face in swirls, the ghostly version of the messy curls they'd buried that morning.

Because Marlene was dead.

And Sirius wanted to scream. But he couldn't scream because he was Sirius Black and Sirius Black was didn't cry or scream or fall in love with dangerous older girls who smoked foreign cigarettes and liked to be on top.

So he sat in the tub, feeling his skin get redder and redder from the heat and waited for the water to cool down. He waited for Remus or Peter or James to burst through the bathroom door and tell him to get a grip. He waited for it to hurt just a little bit less.


End file.
